fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Грей Фуллбастер/Другие СМИ
Омаке Феи на Пляже! Специальная Миссия: Остерегайся Парней, которые Проявляют Живой Интерес Академия Фей: Янке-кун и Янке-чан Очкастая Фея Нацу и Яйцо Дракона Добро Пожаловать в Фонтан Феи Радужная Сакура Кока-Кола Хэппи в Ботинках Чья Это Одежда? Игра Наказания Фей Добро Пожаловать Назад, Фрош 413 Дней OVA Добро Пожаловать в Холмы Феи! thumb|150px|Gray, Bickslow and Freed cleaning the pool Gray and the other men of Fairy Tail clean the pool behind the guild. While cleaning the pool, Gray and the others notice a peeping hole, which leads to an underground room. When they get down there, they notice a periscope attached to the pool. The male Mages then take turns looking through the periscope, with Gray seeing Makarov, who has lost his swimsuit in the pool. Due to the awful sight, he, along with Natsu and Gajeel, panics and destroys the room, along with the pool, and also knocks out all of his guild mates.Fairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Академия Фей: Янке-кун и Янке-чан! thumb|200px|left|Gray falls for Natsu's trap Gray comments on Lucy and Natsu having enough energy to fight so early in the morning, but then, when he falls for one of Natsu's pranks himself, he strips and challenges Natsu to a fight. However, the two are interrupted by Erza, the student council president of their class. During lunch break, Gray approaches Natsu and tells him to move somewhere else, because he is eating at his spot, but as Natsu is unwilling to do so, the two begin fighting once more. After school, Gray, along with Natsu, rushes towards Erza when he sees that she is fighting the delinquents from a nearby school that have been provoking his own. thumb|200px|Gray and Natsu singing The following day, Gray tries to cheer Erza up, who is depressed due to her date failing. As the delinquents from Courage Academy beat up some of the students from Fairy Academy, Gray, along with his fellow students, fights against the other school, mostly by using ice. After the fight ends, Gray, along with Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane and Wendy, spends his night at a karaoke party, where, much to his shock, he witnesses Gajeel working as a waiter. The next day, Gray and the other Fairy Academy students are present to listen to the principal's speech. On of the following days, Gajeel and Juvia are announced as new transfer students, much to Gray's shock. He then proceeds to introduce himself to Juvia, despite being naked.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Памятные Дни thumb|200px|Gray in Memory Days In the guild storage room, Gray, Happy, Erza and Lucy are arranging books while Natsu is absentmindedly watching them work. Lucy then takes note of the scar on his neck and inquires about it, with Gray and Erza also stating that they don't know anything about it themselves. Natsu, beginning to recall the memory, is terrified, saying something about the most horrifying man he ever met. As they all ponder this new information, Lucy accidentally falls from the ladder she is standing on and lands on the others, causing multiple books to hit the floor. One in particular begins to glow, transporting the group to a new location. The group then realizes that they have been moved out of their guild and, to their shock, that their guild has returned to its original design. Natsu, Gray and Erza then notice younger versions of themselves coming out of the guild and fighting each other, and realize they must have gone back in time. After momentarily reminiscing about their pasts, Gray and Natsu (much to Erza's annoyance) run off to explore the past Magnolia. thumb|left|200px|The never-ending rivalry Gray, Natsu and Happy manage to find some disguises and go walking around the town, seeing multiple buildings that Natsu will destroy in the future. After a few hours, the three walk by the side of a river, and come to realize that the current year is X778, the year Happy was born. Hearing this, Natsu tries to run off, planning to go find Igneel, who had disappeared the previous year. However, Gray stops him, noting that his younger self did that as well and failed to find any trace of him. Looking down at the river, Grey reminisces about how they always used to fight here in the old days, and how the river doesn't even exist anymore in the present time. Out of nowhere, Natsu punches Gray, and the two begin to fight, with Happy seeing their younger selves fighting down by the riverside as well. Seeing the two pairs fighting, Happy smiles, thinking that Natsu and Gray haven't changed a bit. Later, the fight between the younger Natsu and Gray finishes with Gray’s victory, much to the older Natsu’s despair and the older Gray's joy. Gray and Happy then leave to find Erza, while Natsu continues to stare at his younger self. Later, Erza, dressed in a cat outfit, finds Gray and Happy, much to their bewilderment. Angry, she throws a book at them, knocking them to the ground. She is soon joined by Lucy, who asks the two where Natsu is. Gray answers that he is still by the riverbank, prompting them all to rush there, with Erza explaining the book's Magic. She states that it takes someone back to a time that they don't want to remember, and that Natsu was taken back to this time because of his unwillingness to remember it earlier. She goes on to say that they were taken into the past as well because they were touching Natsu, but that he will be the only one to return if they are not touching him by the six-hour limit. Finding Natsu with his younger self, Gray and the others quickly grab him and travel back to their own time. Arriving safely in the present, the group tells Mirajane about their adventure, with Natsu receiving his scarf from Wendy. Lucy then asks Erza about the whereabouts of the book, fantasizing about being able to change the past. However, Erza tells her that it vanished when they got back. Gray then tells Lucy that there is no need to change the past, because it is a part of who they are in the present, and that all of their past actions made them into who they are now. Lucy agrees with Gray's words, while Mirajane announces that it's time for them to get back to cleaning.Fairy Tail OVA: Memory Days Тренировочный Лагерь Фей thumb|200px|left|Gray and the other Mages trying to peep Three months prior to the X791 Grand Magic Games, Gray, along with the other Fairy Tail members, decides to head to the beach in order to train for the competition. However, the Mages decide to enjoy themselves during the first day. Gray begins a race against Natsu and Jet, but when the Mages decide to use Magic, they see it as yet another chance to train by breaking pieces of ice. The afternoon of the same day, Gray, Natsu, Jet, Droy and Happy visit the women's room where, much to their surprise, they find them all drunk. Gray then has to suffer with a drunk Juvia trying to molest him. Later that night, Gray and the other male Mages attempt to get payback by peeping at the girls in the hot springs, but Erza is onto them and knocks them out.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Fairies' Training Camp Захватывающие Приключения в Аквапарке Рюузетсу thumb|200px|Juvia, Gray and the Love Love Slide During the X791 Grand Magic Games, when Levy mentions Ryuzetsu Land, a popular summer park in Fiore, Gray notes that it is hot out, and so all the Mages agree that they should visit it. Once they get there, Gray comments on Natsu's stupidity, which entails him riding a sea train and immediately getting motion sickness. He then notices Juvia, telling her that she forgot to remove the price tag from her new swimsuit, much to her embarrassment. He then proceeds to remove his own swimsuit, much to the fright of the other girls present. Later, Juvia invites Gray to go with her on the Love Love Slide, and when he refuses to do so, Lyon suddenly pops up and tells her that she can go with him, much to Gray's chagrin. thumb|200px|left|Gray and Natsu caught by Laxus While they are still arguing over which one of them should go with Juvia on the slide, Natsu suddenly crushes into Gray and Lyon, forcing the two of them onto the ride together. After arguing with each other, Gray and Lyon simultaneously attack, freezing the entire park, which in turn makes Natsu attack the park in order to revert everything back to normal, but ends up destroying it instead. Laxus then punishes Gray, along with Natsu, and brings him to Master Makarov, with Gray apologizing for his actions.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Хвост Феи X Рейв Мастер thumb|200p|Gray's necklace checked out by Musica While on a job with Natsu, Lucy and Happy to take down a Mage rampaging in casinos, Gray and Juvia are separated from their comrades. While walking, Gray encounters Musica after the two accidentally bump shoulders, and they subsequently begin to argue and threaten one another. However, the two soon resolve their differences and head to a cafe to talk. While chatting, Gray's necklace is noticed by Musica, who is surprised that such quality work exists. Seen by Juvia, who mistakes their closeness for romance, Gray addresses her as noisy, though Musica calls her a nice girl and tells him to take care of her. Soon after, Gray is forced into action as minions created from casino coins begin attacking the town. Fighting alongside Musica, Gray attacks the strange creatures, noting that they're not his targets. While asked about his stripping habit, Gray simply tells Musica to pay no mind. Before long, the minions are destroyed and Gray and Musica bump fists in accomplishment. With the mission over, Gray departs with his friends from Fairy Tail, discussing their new friends while noting the strange way in which Lucy has started walking.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Tail Rave Видеоигры Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! Грей появляется в игре, наряду с Эрзой, Хэппи и Макаровым. Fairy Tail: Портативная Гильдия 200px|thumb|Грей с другими играемыми персонажами в игре Грей появляется как игровой персонаж и доступен с самого начала игры. Его элемент лед, и он обладает следующими Заклинаниями в игре: *'Созидание Льда: Копье:' Стоимость 1 MP; Техника по умолчанию *'Созидание Льда: Молот:' Стоимость 1 MP, Грею необходимо достигнуть 5 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. *'Созидание Льда: Ледяная Пушка:' Стоимость 2 MP, Грею необходимо достигнуть 10 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. *'Созидание Льда: Ледяной Гейзер:' Стоимость 3 MP, Грею необходимо достигнуть 15 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. *'Созидание Льда: Тюрьма:' Стоимость 2 MP, Грею необходимо достигнуть 20 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. *'Ледяное Лезвие: Семикратный Танец:' Стоимость 4 MP, Грею необходимо достигнуть 25 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. *'Ледяной Гроб:' Стоимость 4 MP, Грею необходимо достигнуть 30 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. Fairy Tail: Портативная Гильдия 2 Грей является игровым персонажем в продолжении к Fairy Tail: Портативная Гильдия: Fairy Tail: Портативная Гильдия 2. Он доступен в начале игры. Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Грей является игровым персонажем в игре Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen как начальный персонаж. В этой игре он обладает следующими движениями: *'Уровень Магии 1': *'Уровень Магии 1': *'Уровень Магии 2': *'Уровень Магии 2': *'Уровень Магии 3': Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou [[Файл:Gray's render in GKD.png|thumb|right|170px|Профиль Грея в Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou]] Грей Фуллбастер является игровым персонажем в Видео Игре Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou. В этой игре он обладает следующими движениями: *'Основное': *'Доп. 1': *'Доп. 2': *'Доп. 3': *'Супер': Fairy Tail: Пробуждение Зерефа Грей появляется как игровой персонаж в видео игре Хвоста Феи, Fairy Tail: Пробуждение Зерефа, и им можно играть с самого начала игры. Он обладает следующими Заклинаниями в игре: *'Созидание Льда: Копье:' Стоимость 20 VP; Грей имеет это заклинание с начала игры. *'Созидание Льда: Молот:' Стоимость 40 VP; Грей имеет это заклинание с начала игры. *'Ледяное Лезвие: Семикратный Танец:' Стоимость 10 VP; Грей должен купить это заклинание в магазине. *'Созидание Льда: Ледяная Пушка:' Стоимость 60 VP; Грей должен купить это заклинание в магазине. *'Созидание Льда: Щит:' Стоимость 80 VP, Грей должен купить это заклинание в магазине. *'Созидание Льда: Ледяное Копье:' Стоимость 120 VP, Грей должен купить это заклинание в магазине. *'Созидание Льда: Ледяной Экскалибур:' Стоимость 120 VP, Грей должен купить это заклинание в магазине. Ссылки en:Gray Fullbuster/Other Media Категория:Требуется Перевод Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Подстраницы Персонажей